The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Software applications, including web browsers and mapping applications, may be used to view mapping data provided by network servers. For example, a mapping application may display mapping data, such as businesses, restaurants, etc. However, users are often interested in other data, such as weather data, event data, etc. Traditionally, in order for users to obtain temporal information data, such as events, weather, etc., the user would have to exit the mapping application and open a third party application, such as a web browser, to do a manual search for event information. Once the user finds an event, they have to re-enter the mapping application to search for location, directions, etc. This may negatively affect the user's experience, by having a user constantly switching between applications and interfaces, in order to find events, and then to determine if the event is located near them.